


美梦成真

by nicco_ting



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicco_ting/pseuds/nicco_ting
Summary: 来自于古早的锤2时期睡衣party采访梗“loki也很想和他们一起去睡衣party呀，他开心地说啊等着我收拾一下啊……哥哥就已经跑远了……”最近看了血亲，四集下来记住的居然只Loki长发及腰的人设……半原著向，PWP，OOC，青少年，弟控，nc-17国庆七天我究竟干了些什么……我是真的想写渣男x心机婊啊……等着盼着看皇婚……





	美梦成真

　　“哥哥！”

　　Thor被这一嗓子震了一下，从背后松软的枕头中猛地清醒过来。这一嗓子让他摸不着头脑，无论是未到变声期的漂亮嗓音还是多年没听到的单词都让他迅速扭头看向声音来源。

　　那似乎是Loki——墨绿色的眼珠和黑色的短发都在提醒着他这就是他的弟弟。他正跪坐在Thor身旁半倚在那堆枕头上，脸上带着受伤又委屈的小表情：“你睡着了吧，和我在一起就这么无聊么？”

　　 _这不太对劲。_

　　“不，我没睡着。”Thor想也没想脱口而出。这句谎言未免太过明显，他一出口就看见他的弟弟撅起了嘴巴。“你看——我们之前——”他的舌头在瞥见Loki扔在脚边的线装羊皮卷时打了结，“我们——不是在说爷爷的战争史么？”

　　果不其然他猜错了，其实到现在他也没弄清楚图书馆里那些装帧都差不多的羊皮卷到底有什么不同。他的弟弟揪着身上的长袍扭了扭身体气鼓鼓地背对着他躺下，而Thor直到这时才想起看看他到底身处哪里——摇曳的烛火，房间角落的书堆，大理石床头几与镶金果盘，带有华丽刺绣的天鹅绒帷幔，门边衣架上Loki的华服，而自己的则随便堆在了地上——这大概是Loki的寝宫。Thor这么想着，感觉一切更加不对劲了。

　　“你要是不愿意回来，就跟Fandral他们继续玩嘛。”也许是没等到Thor开口，他的弟弟再次发声。Thor看向他的弟弟，少年时期单薄的身条在身上那件金色的袍子包裹下突显得愈加明显，略显委屈的嗓音也因为蜷缩着的姿势更加闷闷不乐。Thor单手撑在他身前，别扭地探头看着他那口是心非的弟弟——他的嘴唇已经被自己咬红了，脸上也是难以掩饰的落寞。

　　“怎么会，你瞎想些啥呢。”Thor卸了劲全身压了下去，双手摸向Loki腰侧去呵他的痒——他小时候常和他的弟弟这么玩，而他的弟弟也从来都没赢过他。Loki被他压在身下躲闪不得，嘻笑着从袍子里伸出光裸的手臂反击。直到他俩都没了力气扭成一团喘气后，他的弟弟再次开口：“反正大家都不喜欢我，你也没必要因为我是你弟弟就一定要陪我玩。”

　　“别瞎想，Sif他们就是太小了，长大了之后你们还是——”

　　Thor突然间明白了“不对劲”的根源。他眼前的弟弟，这个 _Loki_ ，居然还是未成年时候的样子。他愣住了，伸手摸上自己的下巴，干净得没有任何触感。他立马跳下床去找Loki衣柜门后的穿衣镜，拽开柜门就看见了古铜镜面上同样青少年脸庞的自己。“你还好么？哥哥？”镜子里撑在床尾栏杆上的弟弟这么问着。

　　——他变小了，回到了他和Loki都还年幼的时候，居然还回到了阿斯加德。

　　“Loki，这又是你搞的什么鬼把戏？”他想也没想脱口而出。镜中的弟弟被他的语气吓了一跳，满脸难以置信：“你现在也像其他人一样这么想了么？王宫里无论出现什么变动，都是我在捣鬼都是我的错。”他生气了，攥着栏杆的双手骨节发白。

　　Thor的脑袋混乱了，他分明记得他的弟弟是那个闹得九界满城风雨的成年男人而不是眼前这个小可爱，自己对这样的弟弟的印象早就模糊不清了。“不是的，Loki我——”Thor突然不知道如何对这个小东西解释，“——你长大后是有时候喜欢骗骗别人。”Thor走到床边安抚地搂上他的弟弟，而Loki的小脑袋瓜顶在他的胸口，嗫嚅着“胡说，我才不会变得那么坏”，然后他又接了一句“再说了，你怎么会知道未来会发生什么。”

　　Thor想说他必然知道：“我——做梦就可以。”

　　他的弟弟大概对这个答案很不满意，转转眼珠靠上Thor的胸膛：“你们一定又去厨房偷酒喝了吧？”他在Thor的矢口否认里亲了上去，双手扶着栏杆撑起一点身体，舌尖微微探进嘴巴只舔上了门齿。然后他离开，再次跪回床上。他们之间拉开了一点距离，而Loki正带着完全只想撒娇的表情看着Thor：“我要去告诉父王。”

　　“爸爸不会愿意管我们这些事情的。”Thor大大咧咧地说着。

　　“那我去告诉母后。”Loki眯着眼睛向后撤回床中央，有些得意地扬起下巴。

　　“那你为什么不在去找妈妈之前查查我到底喝了多少呢？”Thor绕到床侧扑了上去。Loki抿嘴笑着，从袍子里伸出手挡在他不断向下亲来的嘴巴上：“你走开，我能闻得出来。”说这话的时候Thor的脑袋已经压了下来，他扯开Loki的手掌单手铲进床单托住他的后脑，舌头直接刺入了他弟弟的口腔。他的确是喝了不少，今晚他们意外走运地从酒窖里搬出了三整桶佳酿。酒精的味道随着鼻腔与舌苔全数灌向Loki的感官，他的弟弟似乎因为紧张口腔中干涩异常。Thor的舌面蹭上Loki的上颚，颗粒研磨的感觉让他发出了小猫一样的咕哝。

　　Loki似乎也醉了，亲吻过后他的脸上带着迷茫的潮红，嘴巴保持着微张的状态，舌尖磨蹭着门齿的下缘，在Thor问他“要不要再来一次”时神游天外一般点了点头。第二次的亲吻Loki大概是懂得了食髓知味的意思，他箍着Thor的脖子探身向上咬扯着他哥哥的嘴唇。Thor玩心大发地撑着手臂支起身体，逗弄着Loki不断探身向上追随他的嘴巴。然而三次落空后Loki识破了他哥哥的诡计，他松开了Thor脖子摔回床上又撅起了嘴巴：“又欺负我。”

　　这一通下来，Loki一直抓着的袍子在他身上彻底散开，他在那之下什么都没穿。Thor愣了，不禁开始怀疑起“睡醒”之前自己究竟在和未成年的弟弟干些什么——他和Loki的第一次绝对发生于成年之后，而他也并没有关于自己弟弟少年时期裸体的记忆。Thor心不在焉地想着到底是什么篡改了他过去的历史。“哥哥，然后我们要做什么呢？”他的弟弟瞬间变脸正求知地看着他，“下一步要干什么？”

　　“不Loki、我们不该……”Thor有些磕巴。他不确定是否要对自己年幼的弟弟做这档子事，哪怕是他知道日后他俩到底有多淫靡。但Loki没给他太多思考的时间，他抬手摸上了Thor的东西：“什么叫‘不该’？这样是不可以的？”然后他手掌包裹住轮廓滑动，“这样也是不可以的么？”他的手指点戳，解开裤扣灵巧地滑了进去：“这样也不行的对不对。”

　　那种完全熟悉的触感令Thor头皮发麻，他头脑中的克制正在崩坏，叫嚣着既然Loki终将属于自己，那究竟是从什么时候开始也就没有太大关系。Loki的手在他身下讨好着他，虽然他脸上正带着疑惑和不解。Thor隔着裤子摁住了Loki的手：“你从哪学来的这个？”Loki肩膀使劲扭动着手臂挣扎：“你教我的啊。”然后他语气有点沮丧：“可是每次都是没等到后来我就醒了。”

　　他的弟弟正在做关于他的春梦，这想法令Thor震惊极了。他总以为Loki是晚熟的，因为第一晚Loki分明被动而僵硬。他开始克制不住地幻想年幼的弟弟，幻想他赤身裸体窝在被子里磨蹭着下体却找不到出路，在浴室里被蒸汽熏红了脸夹着腿高潮，甚至是跪趴在地毯上手指刺进后穴，自虐式的一边哭泣一边获得满足。呼啸而至的情色画面让他勃起，Loki感受到了这一点，指甲刮蹭过柱身，整个手掌贴了上去。他自己似乎也被撩拨起了欲望，正扭动胯部挤蹭着自己的球部，在Thor掰开他双腿时不满地晃动膝盖。“你不是想学点不该做的事情么？”Thor说着，胯部碾上loki，“这回你可别睡着了。”

　　他的顶撞只能感受到Loki的手掌，然而他弟弟所接受到的可不止如此。Loki分明的骨节和没什么肉的手掌压着他自己的鼠蹊和根部，随着Thor的碾压带来双重刺激。他顺从地接受着，完全顾不上自己姿势扭曲的手腕。Thor每次冲撞都几乎把他弟弟钉进床里，在听到Loki倒抽凉气的呻吟时喘息着劝慰他“省着点力气叫，待会还有你受的呢”。Thor没能忍耐多久，毕竟他身下躺着光着身子的弟弟，他射在了Loki手上。结束之后他从下身拉出Loki的手掌，手腕处已经红肿，依旧维持着扭曲的姿势。Thor抱歉地晃动他的手腕，牵着它带向Loki紧咬牙关的嘴旁摩挲，食指试探性地戳了进去。他的弟弟温顺地含住自己的手指，舌头卷舔而过咽下Thor的东西，随着Thor拎着他手腕的抽动吞吐。

　　“你喜欢这个味道么？”Thor压着Loki的手掌使劲手指摸到了喉咙，在看到Loki瑟缩了一下摇着头后也没松劲，“你以后会喜欢的。”他想起要照顾一下他弟弟被冷落已久的那玩意时发现Loki居然被蹭射了，小腹上都是Thor的睡衣上也溅上了一些。Thor扯下了身上的睡衣：“看样子明天要和侍女好好解释了。”然后他在Loki肚子上抹了一点再次递到他嘴边：“尝尝？”Loki伸出舌尖舔了一下，在他哥哥询问的目光中继续摇头。“奇怪了，我分明很喜欢的。”他故作困惑地盯着他的弟弟，贴上小腹舌尖卷起了皮肤上的精液。

      很明显Loki喜欢这样，他的小腹不安地耸动着，手指伸进Thor的头发间抓紧，用劲推向下身。Thor不想现在做这个，他还有别的东西要教给他的弟弟。他就着嘴间的精液和Loki接吻，两人密合地贴在一起：“你知道下一步要干什么么？”他嘴唇贴在Loki耳边气声说着，通过床单摩擦的声音听出Loki摇了摇头，“你得把我给弄硬了，然后让我从这进去，最后被我射满肚子。”Thor伸手触碰股缝间隐秘的末端，听着他弟弟随着每一个断句忙不迭地点头。“然后如果你做的好的话，我会给你奖励，你就能得到你想要的。”他轻触Loki的下身暗示，Loki立马弓起胯部在他手里磨蹭。

　　Thor的手向下滑动插进Loki的大腿之间，把他翻成侧躺的姿势。他手指向后探去摸上股缝间的皱褶，在周围打了个转就戳了进去。Loki有点被吓到，起初抗拒了一下抓住了Thor的手臂，却又突然想起来什么一般松开了。Thor躺下来，安慰似的轻咬弟弟的耳垂。他握住Loki的下体用着他烂熟于心的方式揉捏滑动，他的弟弟曾经无数次用这套手法在他面前自渎。“记着点，你以后都会这么做的。”Thor吸吮他弟弟翘立的乳尖：“你喜欢我这样对你，是不是？”他也不管Loki的任何回话，入口放松后便又深入一指。等到三根手指草草能够顺畅抽动之后，Thor手肘拐过Loki的膝弯拎着他的双腿放摆自己身体两侧。门户大开的样子让Loki有些羞赧，他咬着拇指双腿不断想要夹紧，失去了抚慰的下体贴上肚皮微微打颤。“你说接下来该做什么？”Thor居高临下看着他的弟弟。Loki视线撇向角落，红着脸踌躇了一会还是伸手握着Thor的那根东西往自己后穴带去在缝隙处磨蹭，试探性地往里挤压。最开始的几次都并没有成功，Loki可怜巴巴地抽着凉气却不敢放弃。Thor没辙了：“你这有什么油膏状的东西么？”Loki立刻点了点头，跳下床去的时候双腿还合不太拢走路直打晃。他拿回了一罐提纯油脂，怯生生地站在床边递给Thor。“过来躺回来。”Thor接过那罐油脂拍拍面前的床铺，他的弟弟听话地爬上床蹭到他面前再次大开双腿。

　　接下来的事情顺利多了。Thor手指沾着油脂捅了进去也在自己的那根东西上抹了一些。那些花白凝固的油脂在碰到体温后迅速融化，顺着手臂与前端渗进床单留下一片深色的水痕。进去的时候Loki觉得自己被强硬撑开，整根没入后简直像要从中间撕裂。他整个下半身都没有了知觉，全靠Thor拎着他的膝弯挪动位置。Thor给了他一些适应时间，他的手撑在Loki脑袋的两侧等待着他的反馈，额头滚下的汗水混进了自己的眼睛里也刺到了Loki的。他们同时闭眼摇头，这令Thor那东西更加深入。Loki攥紧了他哥哥的手臂，而Thor也终于无法忍耐地开始在他弟弟身上强取豪夺。

　　Thor的冲撞完全没有技巧，他忍耐了许久似的次次都大力捅到最里，这对真的没有技巧与经验可言的Loki简直说不上恩赐还是折磨。Thor熟悉他弟弟的身体，不需要寻找就能找到那点的位置。Loki完全没有任何喘息的空间，还未从上一次的顶峰中落下就又被Thor再次带上潮头。他的双腿瘫软地随着抽插从Thor的双臂之间滑落但谁也没时间顾及，除了Thor把他顶到太远时会抓着他的小腿扽一把，把他像个小玩具一样随意地拽回来。Loki早就放弃了任何的主动权，他现在只能把注意力集中在别让自己无法正常吞咽的口水呛住自己不断叫喊的嗓子上。体内他哥哥的东西带给他折磨的同时带着欢愉，他看向天花板上的壁画视线模糊，Thor偶尔变得缓慢的抽插也并没有让他感到放松，因为没两下过后Thor就会缓冲完成般开始新的一轮。

　　他的东西胀得发疼，Loki看了眼他的哥哥，发现他完全没有触碰自己的打算。Loki偷偷摸了自己两把，在Thor不知道是有心还是无意地“啧”了一声后不敢再有任何动作。他主动环上Thor的脖子献吻，却被Thor捏着下巴拒绝：“叫出来。”Loki立刻发出粘腻的呻吟：“啊——嗯、嗯……Thor……嗯哥、哥哥……”他察言观色地盯着Thor的表情，抚摸着他胸前的肌肉。Thor似乎对此很满意，他即将高潮，开始大力撞击自己的弟弟，却用虎口掐紧了Loki的根部。“啊！哥哥——不行、哥哥——”Loki的哀求并没有起作用，Thor自顾自地咬住Loki的脖颈开始射精，在Loki被体内刺激的痛哭时仍旧没有松开虎口。Thor盯着他的弟弟被射得满满的肚子拱着腰部难受地扭动身体，看着他阴茎憋得发粗却没法释放的样子就像是财阀圈养的用来玩乐的小奴隶。Loki倒是意外聪明地直到他哥哥彻底停止射精冲动后才开口，扭动胯部去让自己去蹭上他哥哥的手掌，像是个犯了错的孩子一样小声抽泣着告饶：“哥哥，你看，真的射满了。”他向Thor展示他滚圆的肚子，抓着Thor的手腕让他摸上来。“真的射满了么，嗯？”Thor摁上他的肚子，看着被称为银舌头的弟弟百口莫辩只能委屈地哭出来的样子。他揉虐掐捏着他弟弟的乳尖，舌头舔过他脸颊上滚落的眼泪。他明知故问：“好弟弟，你想要什么？”然后不等Loki回答潜下身去含住他的下体。Loki下意识双腿夹紧Thor的脑袋，抓着他的头发胡乱叫着在他哥哥的嘴里挺动。无暇顾及他哥哥劣质地捏住球部的手，他尖叫着在Thor嘴里释放。

 

　　“你不是我哥哥。”结束后Loki趴在Thor的胸口上，手指划拉着他身上的薄汗。Loki身上又罩上了那件金色的袍子，是Thor从地上捡起来给他披上的。“我的哥哥傻得像块木头，而且也没这么喜欢我。”

　　Thor看着他胸口上的弟弟，虽然他表情狡黠但这句话听着仍旧心酸。他揉了揉弟弟那头汗湿的头发：“我怎么不喜欢你了，你以为你想要的这件袍子是谁去矮人那求来的？”

　　“你到底是怎么做到的？你是把意识附在了我哥身上，还是根本就重新造了一个躯体？”

　　Thor瞧着他过分执着的弟弟有点想笑，他岔开了话题：“以后你的头发可比现在长多了。”这管用了，他的弟弟皱着眉头似乎在思索他未来的长相，然后他闭上眼睛，头发开始快速生长，很快便长到齐腰的位置。Loki睁开眼睛用手撩拨着身后的发梢。

　　“没这么长，大概就到这。”Thor也是第一次见到长发的Loki，他顺着耳边往下抚摸着他的头发，在肩膀处比划了一下。Loki左右甩了两下脑袋，身后的长发就随着团模糊的绿光消失了，只留到齐肩的位置。“这样么？”Loki说着，手撑着Thor的身体扭头去看穿衣镜中的自己：“你喜欢的就是这个样子么？”他这么说着转回头来，咬着嘴唇抬了抬眉角，感觉是诡计得逞的小恶魔正在欢快地拍打尾巴：

　　“那你要不要用你喜欢的样子再来一次？”

　　Thor拒绝不了这个提议，他揪着Loki的头发接吻，顺着Loki软下来的力道翻身想占据主导，却没想突然被Loki拖着滚下了床。

 

　　失重般的感觉带给了Thor瞬间的清醒。周围是黑的，视线里的一切都模糊不清。他猛地坐起来，胳膊上的某个东西却因为他的动作发出了细小的呻吟——那是枕着他的胳膊熟睡中的弟弟，他被Thor的动作弄得皱着眉翻了个身，头整个埋在枕头里继续陷入了深度的睡眠。

　 Thor扭头看向窗口——落地玻璃映衬出的是城市深夜依然孜孜不倦闪耀着的霓虹灯，远处斯塔克大厦的标志尤为耀眼，逐渐清晰的视线里显示出了现代风格的装潢与家居——这大概是他和Loki在中庭的家，他们在纽约买了间顶楼公寓。

　　原来是个梦。他扭头看向身旁的Loki，他的弟弟终于回到的正常的样貌，因为翻身而掀开的被角暴露出他的身体，依然裹着那件金色的袍子——他早就长大了，那件袍子现在只能到他的大腿根部。Thor想着这也许就是他春梦的来源，伸手从袍子边缘摸进去发现他的弟弟居然真的里面什么也没穿。昨天晚上他和Loki似乎因为什么愚蠢的问题闹得不欢而散，早早就寝的他甚至不记得自己弟弟是什么时候上床休息的。Thor胡噜了一把Loki的头发，身体扭动带来的触感告诉他自身仍旧有亟待解决的问题。他盯着自己熟睡中的弟弟和浴室中模糊的地灯苦恼了一下，最终翻身下床向光源走去。

　　随着门锁的声音响起，Loki清醒地睁开眼睛。“假正经。”他带着得逞的笑容舔着嘴角，就像一条饱食之后满意地吐着信子的蛇。


End file.
